mother_justicefandomcom-20200215-history
Shamshir Dance (OVA)
Shamshir Dance (OVA) '''is a 30-minutes OVA featuring the first chapter, which features the story of Ninten. The OVA was released in March 21, 2011. '''Warning: Spoilers Ahead. Plot The story starts off as the Kingdom of Azuellgatt is under siege by the Kingdom of Noigllando in the year Melius 719. With Auellgatt's army cornered into a fortress called Doroah front and 4,000 soldiers against the Noigllando's army of 40,000 soldiers, their only hope is General Shamshir to take down the leader, Adnowell Endorph. Shamshir, Ninten and their small army of men succeeded in invading into the main camp and killed Adnowell, causing the rest of the Noigllando army fall under confusion then lost the war against Azuellgatt. Shamshir, her father, and many of the soldiers were welcomed back to the capital, Isfaphan, and were hail as heros throughout the kingdom of Azuellgatt. However, shortly after the end of the war, a series of mysterious mass murders occur in the kingdom. Shamshir and her childhood friend, Ninten, were one of the few sent on patrol. Upon an incident that involved an attack in the public marketplace and Ninten's love interest, Ana, they discover that the murderers turn out to be their old comrades, soldiers who were originally in Shamshir's army. The Queen, Ardyla, and the Azuellgatt people begin to look at Shamshir and returning soldiers with fear and suspicions as they were unable to explain the cause of the unexpected murders. Shamshir and Ninten theorized that the cause is because the soldiers were trying to imitiate Shamshir's Battle Dance. As a result, Shamshir was killed, and one of Shamshir's servants, Akiru asked Ninten to throw away Shamshir's sword, Colado, as it may provide a temptation to him and may cause him to go berserk like the others. Ninten is reluctant to accept Akiru's proposal to throw away the sword, because he was afraid that if he throws away his childhood friend's sword, Shamshir might be thrown away as well. Akiru then decides to take away Colado in secrecy to prevent further misfortunes. However, he was caught by a group of possessed soldiers and accidently touches the Colado directly, causing the Ristaccia to control him and perform the Battle Dance. Ninten and Ana, both who discovered that Akiru took the sword away, arrive at the scene where the group of soldiers was killed by Akiru. Just as he was about to attack the two, Akiru manages to fight off the control of Ristaccia but resulted in Ristaccia killing him for attempt to overthrow its influence. No longer able to turn a blind eye, Ardyla and her council proclaim that Ninten must be put to death to atone the civilians' deaths and their outrage. Believing Shamshir doesn't want him to die, Ninten quickly disguised himself as Shamshir and bravely accepts to take the responsiblity and his death punishment as an act of a loyal Azeullgatt soldier. His death punishment was put as a public display of a head execution under the view of thousands of people, along with a solemn Ana in the mass. During the midst of the crowd jeering, Ninten quietly wonders to himself if he was really doing all this for his people. He conclude that it was indeed actually for himself who enjoy the thrill of battle and blood. Just as the executioner about to plunge down the Colado to his neck, a mysterious thunderstorm electricutes him with a red lightning. The Colado is drop near Ninten as he breaks free and starts to massacre the people under the Ristaccia influence. The Kingdom of Azuellgatt has fallen and Ninten wanders away, still possessed by the Ristaccia and still in Shamshir's disguise. Spoilers End. Category:Media